Forum:Things that happen in the game that would never happen in real life
Lets list them here. I'll list one, so you get an idea of what I am talking about. *Russell riding a police motorcycle without the police chasing him. I don't know how it is in the US, but over here in the UK, it is against the law for a civilian to drive or ride a police vehicle. Dan the Man 1983 19:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *At the very end, when Jimmy and Gary fall through the sky light in Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. Wouldn't that kill someone? For scars and cuts, and other things? * There being so many fights and riots and things at a school, the principal not knowing ''anything ''whatsoever, and from what he does know, naming it "school spirit" *The bright light that took the hobo away... *You don't just pass out at 2AM *When you get detention, prefects don't exactly keep track if you've cut 90% or not. *You can go on the entire game without eating or using the bathroom once. *Jimmy being able to carry around so many weapons, yet you don't see them, he can't use only his pockets, and he doesn't have a backpack. *A school never has about 8 girls and 60 students total. *Jimmy never seems to have any homework. Jenny Vincent 21:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *Kicking someone in the nuts isn't a one hit knockout. At0micb0mb123 22:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh where do I start?*Jimmy jumping really high with out doing the highjump *Jimmy never changing his clothes, and nobody says anything about the smell. *How can you pass out in water and you don't die? I would expect it to be very unlikely *When I first played this game, everybody and everything moved so fast, it was scary. nobody is in that much hurry *Jimmy has an infinitee amount of rocks for his slingshot *A slingshot with a scope? a waste of a scope Delo19xcrowbarx 07:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *People seem to not have to do anything their whole day, it seems no one has any jobs. Russelnorthrop 09:26, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Jimmy can jump with his skateboard off a building that is higher than the school, but doesn't get any damage. First: in real life, not one person would do this and second: it would kill anybody. *Teachers who get fired act like nothing happened to them, and still teach classes *Teachers can be put in a mental institution but still be able to make it back to school to teach their class, and then go back to their mental institution *Jimmy can pick on somebody every single day, but he'll forgive him the next time he sees him *Jimmy can swim as long as he wants, if wished, a whole day. No one could swim that long. *Jimmy can hit any person he wants, even police officers. I think no one in real life would hit a police officer without a reason. *And the last thing, but the most weird: when Jimmy was in trouble and he was hiding in a trashcan, the prefects will stand in front of the trashcan, looking at the wall, until Jimmy comes out. Then, he's no longer in trouble and the prefects just walk away. Come on, in real life, if anyone would hit a littler girl out of nowhere, he wouldn't just get away after one minute hiding. I hope you all understood what i mean, greetings from Germany^^ LanceVanceDance 13:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) * I never thought about it before, but what about Jimmy's magical clothes dresser that can carry his clothes anywhere that has a clothes dresser? Hmm, I know several that already got mentioned. Here's a few more: * Jimmy being able to run for an infinite amount of time without getting tired. Nobody can do that. * Girls being able to break rules and not get in trouble. I don't think they would be above the rules, let alone the law, in real life. * Getting tackled to the ground no matter what rule you broke. I don't think that Impudence justifies an authority figure grappling you to the ground by your throat. Phoenix327 19:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm surprised no one's mentioned... * If you get in a fight and beat someone up so badly they go unconscious, don't worry - they'll disappear after about 30 seconds and be perfectly healthy later. McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Even if you knock a girl unconscience, they will still want to make out with Jimmy the next day *Jimmy throwing firecrackers at people and they don't go blind *Jimmy's amazingly ability to grow a mowhark instantly when he has a buzzcut *The incredible lack of Bike Locks Delo19xcrowbarx 09:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *The takedown the Prefects use, or the force they use to bust students with would be against the law. Also it makes no sense to muscle someone down, how does that make them go to the office to see the principal? Dan the Man 1983 18:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Also to add to the point that Jeff made, although they do not get knocked unconcious, because most students end up on the floor moving about in pain. It amazes me how most of them do not end up crying, especially the Nerds. For example if someone in real life beat up a student like Algernon with the force that Jimmy, Russell of even Bif used, he would 10 times out 10 end up crying. Dan the Man 1983 18:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Just thought of another one: *The lake not freezing over in the game. In real life, bodies of water would be covered in ice during winter. Phoenix327 23:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) **Good point. In the winter Bullworth looks as cold as places like Canada and Russia get, and in those countries lakes freeze over quick. Dan the Man 1983 12:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *Jimmy having a dorm room to himself when there are only like 10 rooms in the Boys Dorm *If Russell throws someone down on the stairs, they will not get back up right away. Kateharrington 19:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *If Russell beat half the students up, they'd be in hospital. Dan the Man 1983 19:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *Jimmy being faster than everyone. Winter Moon 00:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon The fact that Jimmy is not expelled for, say, throwing a firecracker at Prefects or Miss Danvers. People loving static on the TV that much *Jimmy leaving the door open all the time to his room, and nothing gets stolen. *Lola not wearing the school uniform and getting away with it, while Jimmy does get told off. *You NEVER run into your best friend or worst enemy while walking round the school, ever.Delo19xcrowbarx 07:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) *Jimmy is able the sprint all the time without getting tired. To be honest, even Gary's plot to take over the school seems like a waste of time. Sure, he might have brewed chaos, but it wasn't as though anyone was going to take up any leadership position anytime soon. It doesn't seem worth all that effort. Don't get me wrong - I love the game, but Gary's 'genius' plan is overrated. Moomby 14:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Thats just Gary's nature; he likes to round up trouble, even if he will get into trouble. And the riots were the best part of the game. And it was more of an 'idea' than a plan, because Jimmy kept beating all the cliques. And I say you should play as Gary in the sequel. it would be awesome. He should go to a new school though, so nobody knows himDelo19xcrowbarx 07:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) *Jimmy NEVER smiles, ever. When he is making out with someone, hanging out with Pete, or doing anything, he is frowning. He had a tough childhood, but I don't think it would make him constantly angry. Hw would smile a couple of time during the WHOLE YEAR. Delo19xcrowbarx 07:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) * Authority figures being unable to climb ladders or onto cars to catch troublemakers. Phoenix327 19:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) * When Jimmy passes out, people will steal his shoes bu not 1 cent of his money. Russelnorthrop 06:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) * When Jimmy passes out, and pople steal all of his clothes and leave him in his underwear and the money he carries on him. Kate 06:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) * When someone is "knocked out" they're never really "knocked out". At0micb0mb123 07:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Three more I just thought about: * When someone runs you over with their car, they stay inside and act as though nothing happened. * You can block a cars' progress and the driver will never get out. * Authority figures being unable to enter certain buildings. Phoenix327 21:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...aside from what people mentioned: * In real life, if an authority figure saw a woman assaulting you, he'd most likely break it up, or bust the woman. * How can you not be expelled after knocking out Dr. Crabblesnitch in Hattrick vs. Galloway? Hua Xiong 18:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *One that particular annoys me is no matter how many beatings someone takes from Jimmy, they're relentless in attacking him when they hate him. Dan the Man 1983 16:42, February 7, 2011 (UTC) *There are no cats EVER! *Police on motorcycles driving through the river and their engine doesn't get flooded. *Nobody takes dumps. *Non-metal items don't sparkle, especially at night. *After Jimmy smashes everything in Mr. Hattrick's yard, no ramifications arise from it. --MIK83 21:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *Somebody may hate your guts, and you punch them in the face and call them a *****, they may try to attack you but they won't follow you into your room. *Somebody can run up and attack you for no reason, if a Prefect sees you fight back youre busted. *In the boxing minigame shouldn't jimmy or the preppies be wearing headgear? *I hit the students with a baseball bat yet they don't suffer from brain damage, why? *The fact that the Nerds have almost military weaponry (the spud launcher near the observatory) and the Prefects don't expell them. *Kids are smoking on school grounds in Bully and the Prefects don't slam them to the ground. In real life, the second you're caught smoking, they expell you faster then you can say "Oh crap". *Hal's idea of a fight club being just eating cheeseburgers? A fight club invovles FIGHTING.